Why?
by Dlbn
Summary: The great detective known as L has been defeated by Light "Kira" Yagami. L is completely at the mercy of the God of the new world. It is a battle of wills and wit that keep them fighting on. With one simple question left unanswered. Why? *Warning, hints of rape*


Disclaimer: I make NO money off of writing in this category. I do NOT own Death Note or anything contained within.

000

L's thin, bony fingers gripped tightly on the headboard in front of him as his body was slammed with second after second of harsh thrusts of flesh. He tried not to cry out, but he couldn't help a few whimpers and pants that broke through his mouth and escaped into the cold night air. The person behind him didn't seem to notice the noises his prisoner was making through his own deep throated grunts and pants. L's fingers became white as he gripped the headboard for support. His body was sweaty from the force of trying to switch from steady to moving based on what his partner wanted him to do. His partner's fingers left little half moon shapes in the flesh of his hips from his nails as he held tight in order to thrust repeatedly into the other. His hips snapped against the other's backside repeatedly as he raked the fingernails of his left hand down the sweaty back of the raven haired male underneath him. Blood traveled in little rivulets down the pale flesh of the other, but neither man paid any mind to it as blood trailed from the raven haired male's abused backside-where he was being entered.

"A-Ah!" The raven haired male called out before clamping his mouth shut.

Now wasn't the time to talk; to moan and give into the mix of pleasure and pain that he was feeling. He couldn't show weakness to the other, and he couldn't show that he enjoyed it; either reaction would cause for harsher treatment and insurance that he _wouldn't_ enjoy it and that he _would_ be much stronger and deal with it. He was a prisoner, and he wasn't here to _enjoy_ what his captor thought fit for him.

"M…Mm…" His captor moaned as he pounded harshly into him. He reached around and grabbed the raven's hardened flesh in his hand and began to pump up and down in conjunction with the movement of his hips. "Y-Yes…oh damn…_shit_…!"

The prisoner moaned as he felt warm, sticky fluids begin to coat his insides. This was most likely the part he hated most of all. The feeling of being empty after an hour and a half of feeling so full, of feeling his captor's genetic material dripping out of him and down his legs alongside the blood that was still falling from being stretched and treated so roughly. It felt worse then lashes and other beatings ever could have (Not that they didn't occur. The raven haired would always attempt to fight back with his well known martial arts skills, but he'd always be knocked down in the end with a painful reminder of what would come later that night if he didn't submit and take his beatings like a man).

Still pulling and tugging on his hard flesh rather roughly, his captor continued to pound in and out of his frail body although his completion had already been met. It was a slight courtesy that the older male would have found quite entrancing if it wasn't so damn painful to bear. The elder male finally met his release as the other quickly let go of his flesh to escape the warm white fluid that was bound to drip down his flesh once ropes of it was done hitting the sheets under them.

The younger male released himself from the other's body, but the elder male didn't move as he awaited the order to; to act on his own accord was an act that would be severely punished. There didn't have to be an actual threat made. The threat was there and they both knew it. Both from experience and from common sense.

"You can lie down, you know." The other said; his voice still heavy from sex and yet strangely sympathetic despite the situation.

The raven haired male nodded. "T-Thank you." He was smart enough to be thankful as he lay down on the bed, ignoring the fluids that had leaked from his body onto the bed where he lay.

Neither spoke for a moment as the brunette put an arm around the raven haired male and pulled him close. The raven blinked as he snuggled up against his captor. The move his captor had made spoke volumes without words.

"Tell me something, L." His captor wondered, running his fingers through locks of unruly hair black as night. "Why do you think I do this?"

"Pardon, Yagami, but I'm not quite sure I understand…"

Light chuckled. "No, of course you don't. Why would the world's former genius, famous, leading detective understand a simple question like 'why'?" The statement was rhetorical. "I asked you why you think I do this. Why do I come in here every night and sully myself with the likes of _you_ when I could easily get gratification from Misa or find better ways to entertain myself?"

"Boredom." L stated simply.

"Elaborate."

"You've grown bored." L informed. "For the same reason the Shinigami dropped the Notebook into this world in the first place. You wanted a break from the ordinary. Something that you couldn't get from Misa or any other one of the women you can list in your history of failed relationships and bad judgment calls. You have hundreds, thousands of women worldwide throwing themselves at your feet and willing to rip their clothes off so you can have your way with them at any second, any minute of the day. And yet night after night, you find yourself in _here_ with me underneath you; subjecting me to torture and pain while you get your sick pleasure in ways you have only dreamed of before, but no woman or willing participant ever could have."

Light didn't speak for a moment, and L took a deep gulp; thinking he'd set him off. Light's hand trailed down to his lower back and gripped onto it, pulling him closer.

"Another reason?"

"…Love."

"Excuse me?" Light laughed. "You better elaborate, because even _I_ know that you're not that damn _stupid_."

L gulped. "Not for me, of course." He went on. "You love the control. Being in a position of power gets you off. Doesn't it, _Kira_?"

Light glared down at him.

"And that's why Misa and the other women can't satisfy you. They're willing to throw themselves at your feet for your gratification, but they're shy, innocent little creatures. They're afraid to just completely let go. They have demands and requests and needs. They are free to do what they please; to deny you what you want or fight back until you give in even slightly in a compromise. They have minds of their own, so you _can't_ control them completely. But as for _me_, I have no choice. I'm your prisoner, and failure to comply with you or any attempts to argue with you will only result in harsher punishment on my end. You have me here completely at your mercy, even if I have a mind of my own. I don't _need_ to meet my release, but yet you get some form of pleasure of feeling me writhe underneath you and release myself by _your_ actions. I don't _demand_ a certain position or for foreplay. I don't _request_ to have a night off from participating in these sexual activities with you. There is nothing I need or want or demand or request. In here, in my room, in my bed, there's only what _you_ want, need, desire, demand, request. Here you can have me completely at your mercy and order me around like a good little prisoner, a good little slave. But out there, it's fifty-fifty and you have to either deal with that or be best friends with your hand for the night." L looked into Light's brown eyes for hints of anger but didn't find any in the harsh, cold orbs. "You come here at night for love because you love the power you can have over me, and the way I give into you oh so easily."

Light's fingernails dug into his hip. "Another reason?"

"Since when does the great and powerful _Kira_ need acknowledgement from anyone? Let alone _me_? Why so questioning tonight, _Kira_?"

Light glared. "Call me Kira _one. More. Time._ L, and watch what I _do_ to you."

L backed down. "Yes, Yagami…"

Light nodded in approval. "Why, do you ask? You ask it so easily, L-kun, as if I'm willing to just tell you anything that you want to know." He replied. "I'm just curious as to what's going on in that genius brain of yours, that's so easily overridden by pain and pleasure that it makes you able to call out my name while I fuck you so relentlessly."

L paled. So Light _had_ heard it when the raven called his name a while back, after the brunette hit a specific sweet spot within him for the first time since their strange, violent coupling had begun.

"Apparently there isn't much going on in there. But you _have_ given this situation some thought, it would seem. So tell me, L-kun, why do you let me?"

L blinked. It was such a usual question that it caught him off guard. Like with the question of why Light wanted to do this in the first place, he already knew the answer and just wanted to see if he'd broken L down enough so his brain couldn't comprehend and he wouldn't get it. Unfortunately for Light, L wouldn't break down so easily. He wouldn't give into it and simply lose his mind.

"I'll just get punished if I fail to comply. This may hurt, what you do to me now, but whatever will come my way if I don't comply will only be a thousand times worse."

Light nodded. "So it's not boredom and love for you?"

"How could it be love?"

"Where I love to dominate and control you, you love to be dominated and controlled. The feeling of letting your mind wander and go numb for once instead of having a million and one thoughts racing through it all at once. Letting someone else control your thoughts and words and actions for the first time. It feels nice, doesn't it? And _that's_ why you've let me come in here night after night since the first time to make you _mine_." Light drug his fingers over L's hip towards his back to prove a point. "Or perhaps you just enjoy pain."

"Well it's definitely _not_ the latter, Kira."

Light quickly scraped his nails down, only to dig them in deeper when L called out. "What did I say about calling me that?"

"I'm sorry!" L called out, gripping onto the other male's shoulder.

Light snarled. "Sorry doesn't _cut_ it, _Ryuzaki_." The name was spat sarcastically. "I told you not to, and yet you disobey me. Why?"

"Like you said…I love being dominated…controlled…_punished_." L hissed.

A laugh sprung from Light's mouth at that. "You sure seem to." He pushed L off to the side of him, onto his stomach on the bed, and straddled his legs. "So I suppose I'll have to punish you again."

L didn't verbally reply, only threw a hateful glare over his shoulder at the brunette. Light sighed and gently ran his fingers down L's back. His actions smeared the blood that was pooling there from injuries he'd sustained that night and old wounds pulling open from nights beforehand as he did so. He wiped his hands clean on a bare section of L's flesh.

"Now how should I do this?" He wondered. He leaned down to L's ear. "Perhaps, I should begin with telling you the truth. As to why I do this."

"I hardly see how that's a punishment…"

Light sat back up and gave him a firm, open handed slap on his reddened backside. "Don't argue with me, Ryuzaki. You're in no position to."

"And you're in a position to argue with _me_, Kira?"

Another slap to the backside. "You know I am."

L sighed as his backside was slapped again.

"Watch it." Light sneered at the raven haired male.

"Hai, Yagami."

Light smirked and trailed his fingers through the blood again. "You told me that I do this out of boredom."

"Yes?"

"To a certain degree, you're right." Light nodded. "What Misa gives me is nothing compared to this, you know? There is nothing that little hair brained ditz can do to me to make me _feel_ the way that you do. Her pussy feels nowhere near as good as your tight little ass does wrapped around my cock. Nowhere at all." Light shook his head, making his light brown hair toss back and forth. "But that's not the only reason I do it."

"Nor is it the only reason that I gave to you."

Another slap.

"You gave the word 'love'." Light chuckled. "You're a rational man, Ryuzaki. You know that love is just a word, a term, an idea. It doesn't truly exist in this world. This world is full of givers and takers, liars and sinners. This is a world which needs to be punished. And only _I_ can _give_ them that punishment! I, Kira, with the dual Death Notes I have access to, sentence to death all the criminals and would be criminals with a single thought, and a few strokes of the pen. And yet…that is not enough. I do not love anyone or anything, nor do I lay any claim to the contrary. I may love the control, but there are other ways of getting control over you that don't involve any of the sins we commit in this room night after night after night. So why?"

L didn't reply; thinking and calculating a response before Light could snap on him again. "I don't know, Light." He replied. "Perhaps you choose this form of control because you know that no one else in this world ever has or ever will have this form of control over me. Perhaps you get pleasure out of knowing that you have me on my knees, taking you inside of my body in a way that not only satisfies your need for control, but also gratification for your sexual desires that Misa herself cannot fill because she cannot give you that complete control like. With her and the other girls, you get the sexual gratification, but not the control. You get fifty percent of what you want. But that is not enough. You want more. You want all of it. One hundred percent control is gathered by you in one single act, and that's enough to get you off even more."

Light seemed to consider this for a moment.

"_Or_…perhaps there is some form of love for me within you. Whether it's real love or a cheap imitation has yet to be determined, but perhaps it is there under the surface. You love me in some twisted, methodical way and you mask that love with a love for control and dominance."

Light laughed at that, grabbing L's wrist tightly and pressing it flat into the bed next to his head. He grabbed the other wrist and did the same. His nails dug harshly into L's already sore wrists, but neither of them paid any mind to it as Light leaned down so he was at eye level with L.

"You really think _love_ has anything to do with this, Ryuzaki?" He chuckled. "How truly pathetic. Why in the _world_ would I love _you_ of all people? If it was just love that I was after, there would be Misa or some other girl that throws herself at me. No, there _is_ no love here. There is the control I exert over you when I have you at my mercy, on your knees, taking me up the ass and making me feel things that Misa's sweet, tight pussy could _never_ make me feel. She feels so good inside, but you…you're just delicious, Ryuzaki."

"And I'm the pathetic one?" L chuckled. "You just said yourself that you could go to Misa or another girl for love and sex. If the only reasons you have to come here and do to me what you do to me are control and my ass, I'll remind you that all you have to do is get Misa to turn over."

"My perfect little lapdog is just that." Light chuckled. "A lap dog. And _like_ a lap dog, her place is on my lap; both sitting at my desk and in the bedroom. You're my prisoner, my _dog_. So you get on your knees like a dog, and she sits on my lap like a good little lapdog and takes it that way."

"So you make her top you then, hm?"

"It's not topping when it's _my_ cock being shoved into her tight hole, you know." Light chuckled at the idea. "If I wanted, I could get her off of me, lay her on her back and fuck her into the mattress. But I don't want those cold Shinigami eyes fixated on my face. She may not be able to see my Date of Death over my head, but it's still unnerving. No, her place is on my lap, looking away while I show her who's boss. As for _you_, you learn your lesson regardless of whether I've got you balanced on your hands and knees or laying on your back with your legs up in the air or over your shoulders. Both of which are lovely sights to see. So if there were to be _any_ love for you, it would be the look on your face when I bring you to the heights of pleasure, and watching my cock go in and out of you as I feel you all around me." Light smirked. "But you're still wrong, Ryuzaki. My love for control isn't the reason I do this. Not at all."

"Then what is?"

"_You're_ a genius. _You_ figure it out."

"I've given you my deductions." L stated. "You've already shot down my idea of boredom and my idea of love. So what is there left?"

"The control factor stands alone." Light informed. "But no, Ryuzaki. You know what the real reason I do this is? Do you really _want_ to know?"

"It would please me to know why this happens to me every night. What do you tell Misa when you sneak off? Can't tell her you're coming to fuck your favorite and only prisoner, can you?"

That earned him a harsh slap on the backside, even harder then before. The release of his wrist was only momentarily, and L soon found both his hands being pressed into the mattress by Light's tight grip.

"That's a topic for another time. What I tell her is _none_ of your concern. Though, to be honest, I should tell her to come down here one night so she can see just _exactly_ what it is I do to you. Hell, I may be able to work her into it, as well. Not for your gratification, of course, because Misa is _mine_."

"We can't _both_ be yours. Surely there's a limit, Yagami."

Another slap.

"You want to know why I do this, Ryuzaki?" Light repeated.

"I would love to know, yes."

"Because it not only gives me complete control over you, but it also proves one. Little. Thing."

"And what is that thing, Kira?"

Another slap.

"I won." Light chuckled. "I won, L. I beat the _world's greatest detective_ and top _genius_. I, Light Yagami, _stumped_ the great L and took him _down_ so that the rest of the world could be _mine_!" He laughed. "Can you believe it? Neither could I when I first succeeded. But now that you're here, at my mercy? In my bed, under my body, oh so close to my cock…you're _mine_, L 'Ryuzaki' Lawliet, and you should never forget it. This is just further proof of what I'd known all along. _Justice_ can't always prevail, and it won't, and it _hasn't_. _Kira_ beat _Justice_ and that oh so sweet victory is pounded into my head every time I pound into you." His tone of voice made L shudder. "And I hope that you _never_ forget that. So what do I do? I make _sure_ that you never forgive it. That you _always_ know who your captor, master, conqueror is. That you _always_ know that Justice lost and Kira prevailed. _That_ is why I do this, L. Not love. Not boredom." He let L go and stood up. "Besides." He snorted. "Like anyone could love _you_. Especially in this state." He grabbed his clothes as L began to sit up. "I'll see you again tomorrow night, L. Be prepared for me. I want to make sure you have learned your lesson and got it memorized."

L watched as Light hurriedly dressed himself and left the room. Sighing to himself, he grabbed a towel from the nightstand and cleaned himself up before pulling on his own jeans.

"So when are you going to tell him that he's full of shit?" A voice wondered from the side. "You can't hide it all from him forever. He will figure it out one day."

"He hasn't yet." L looked over his shoulder at the being behind him, who was munching on an apple.

"_Yet_ being the key word." The female snorted. "You can see right through him and his act, and you know it. So why play mind games?"

"Because it just proves my point." L smirked.

"Your point?"

The raven haired male sat down on the bed. "Tell me something, Zailah." L ordered. "Why do you stay there and watch every night?"

"It's intriguing."

"How so?"

"Watching two people with no emotional attachment to one another mate and then go on as if it means nothing? It's intriguing. I thought you humans had to love in order for it to happen, but I suppose I could be wrong."

"You are. People have sex without love all the time. Well, I didn't. Before all of this started, at least."

The female nodded, sighing. "You're a complex creature, Lawliet."

"I'm aware." He nodded. "But do refrain from calling me by my last name. I abandoned that a long time ago. I don't know how Yagami found any record of it."

"He's Kira. He probably forced his way through a records office and stole the file."

L considered it. "I suppose." He got into his stereotypical crouched position, resting his hands on his knees.

"When are you going to tell him?" The woman wondered. "It's obvious to me, and I'm not a genius, not by a long shot. You think Ryuk would have figured it out and spoke to him about it."

"He probably gets pleasure from watching Yagami try to sort his own feelings." L chuckled. "I must admit that it's rather amusing that after three years of this, he has yet to grow the courage to admit the way he really feels. His interest in Misa is waning, and his interest in me is growing. It has bene since the day we met; I can tell."

"He's captivated by your mind, not your body." The woman shook her head. "He may like how it feels when you're wrapped around him, but it's your brilliant mind that he's really attracted to."

"Kira and Yagami have to merge together one day, and when they do, the side of him that is Kira will no longer dominate and tell him that it's only the control and triumph over justice that fuel his need to do this. The side of him that is still young Light Yagami will be able to fight back and he will learn that there is love there to drive this. Just not the kind of love that he thinks."

"Why _do_ you let him do it to you?" The woman scratched at her stringy blue hair, confused. "I still don't understand it."

"That is something you are not meant to understand, Zailah."

"Still, I would like to."

"Like you said, it isn't the body or how it feels to be one." L shook his head. "It's the brilliant mind that attracts me. If Light was any other human being, I'd fight back harder and tell him to hit the road."

"You didn't let yourself be captured, did you?"

"Oh, of course not. I'm much too prideful like that. But I am not too prideful to admit that I have lost. I couldn't stop Kira in time and now I am being punished by the very evil being that I sought to destroy four and a half years ago." L chuckled. "Ironic, isn't it? The one I hunter to capture was the one that captured me."

Zailah nodded. "Ironic, I suppose." She agreed. "But tell me, L. When are you going to tell him that you know?"

"Why, Zailah," Looking towards the door that he knew Light was behind to dress himself, though he probably wasn't listening to the conversation, L smirked. "I'll tell him when I've grown bored of watching him lie and try to fool himself into thinking the way he says he thinks. I'll tell him when I've grown bored and I can tell that Light Yagami has completely fused with Kira. Because only then will he be able to understand and comprehend the true meaning behind why we do what we do."

His eyes glowed red.


End file.
